


Don't Listen to the Evil Fairy!

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Because Lucy is a wicked Fairy.





	Don't Listen to the Evil Fairy!

 

As Lucy was sitting quietly in the bus stop waiting for her bus, something prompted her to glance up. Normally, she would just sit and read her book or write a little while waiting. Or she’d people watch and use them as ideas and inspiration for her novel. It just so happened that she glanced up and spotted a familiar head of shaggy black hair. She blinked, doing a double take. Was that Gajeel? She had missed him! How long had it been since she had been able to visit him and Levy since she moved to Magnolia? 

A mischievous fairy chose that moment to whisper a wicked idea in Lucy’s ear. One she promptly acted upon. She was best friends with Natsu and Gray, after all. The past eight years had made her a little… _insane_.

Lucy tucked her book into her bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. Years of aiding in pranks had made her an expert at silent movement. Because honestly, Natsu moving silently? Yeah, when Hell froze over.

She slipped through the suddenly crowded sidewalk and broke into a run when she got close to the black haired man. Lucy’s slim legs bent as she launched herself at him in a flying hug. 

“GAJEEL!”

She and the man went tumbling to the ground head over heels. _Owww…_ Lucy groaned slightly as she felt her tights rip. Shit, those were nice tights, too! _Okay, Lucy, not your best plan ever, doll._

“What the hell was that?!” Oh, right, the guy she had just tackled wasn’t Gajeel.

What.

_The guy she had just tackled wasn’t Gajeel._

“Oh, gosh.” She came face to face with the irate man she had knocked to the ground. He was glaring at her in an attempt to most likely disintegrate her and turn her bones to dust. 

_I knew I shouldn’t have listened to the evil Fairy!_

“I’m so sorry!” Lucy said frantically. “I thought you were someone else, one of my friends I haven’t seen in a while. It was the hair. He has hair just like your’s except his was longer the last time I saw him and come to think of it, he’s taller than you I think and I’m so sorry for jumping on you!” Lucy covered her scarlet face and refused to look up.

“It’s okay.”

With that, he was gone, leaving Lucy alone in the middle of the sidewalk, staring after him with confusion writ on her features.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rogue was sitting at an outdoor patio of a coffee shop with his older brother Gajeel. It was the first time they were able to visit since Rogue had moved to Magnolia two weeks before. Gajeel was the same obnoxious guy he had ever been. 

“Nice haircut,” Gajeel snickered. Rogue gave a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. 

“I got it so I wouldn’t be mistaken for you and injured,” he said blandly. Before Gajeel could question him as to what the _heck_ he meant, Rogue was half knocked over by a flying blonde blur.

“GRAY!!”

“NOT AGAIN!!”

 


End file.
